Its A Date
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Barry, Cisco, and Iris head out for dinner one evening, yet they're saddened by Caitlin's absence that night. However, they're all particularly happy to see her - they just didn't see it coming how she'd be there. As their waitress.


**An indirect quote from my fanfiction bestie Write-To-You: "Wait... how do Caitlin and Cisco get paid?"**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how this story idea was born! It took me long enough to finally write something based on this question, right Write? XD And also, Iris and Cisco are here... you'll see why... ;););)**

**Anyway... this is honestly just a super cute excuse of a fic because I've written enough angst for now... OR HAVE I?! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay but for real tho I know you all want me to shut up so here's the fic XD**

* * *

Barry had finally gotten his act together and gone to the new Italian place across the road from one of his favorite donut places - it had taken him long enough! Two months of neglection was bad enough as it was; he had to finally get his act together.

And of course, he had brought Cisco and Iris with him - he invited Caitlin first, actually, but he had done two things: one, he had forgotten to tell her the restaurant, and two, he had suggested a bad time, apparently.

However, she did say that when it was convenient, she would absolutely come and eat with him or their little group.

When they got there, it was about 7:00 PM - the three went in, and got their table - Cisco and Iris sat together, while Barry had the gang's coats and Iris' purse for company.

He didn't mind, though - in fact, he somewhat preferred it... Cisco and Iris seemed awfully close as of late.

Then, their waitress came around. "Hi guys! I'll be taking care of you today! What can I get you all to drink?"

When the three looked up, their mouths dropped.

Their waitress...

Was Caitlin?!

And she was so casual for the usual Dr. Snow look - a white short-sleeve button up, black apron and skirt, and flats. Her hair was tied into a ponytail in the back, showing off her gorgeous hair.

"Caitlin?" Cisco said.

"So this is why you couldn't be here!" Iris observed, now putting the pieces together. "Now it makes sense!"

Barry, however, was stunned to silence.

"Why are you working here? N-Not that I don't enjoy seeing you, I love seeing you! I-I just thought... I thought you were still at STAR Labs."

"I am, don't worry!" Caitlin giggled, patting Barry's shoulder. "But... you gotta pay the bills somehow, right? And since no one's around to sign checks, a part-time job is as good as I'll get."

Barry felt his heart sink - Caitlin deserved so much more than a minimum wage-paying restaurant job. She deserved, in his eyes, to be a college professor, sharing her knowledge with her several hundred students who would grow up to be as brilliant as her if they listened, and making top dollar for it.

"Can I get your drinks?" Caitlin asked.

"I think we'll all have lemonade, we discussed it on the way," Cisco said.

"Alrighty! I'll give you guys some time to look over the menu," Caitlin beamed, "and I'll be right back with your drinks!"

As Caitlin walked away, Barry felt the throb in his heart continue to weigh on him.

"What's wrong bro?" asked Iris.

"You look sad," Cisco added.

"I am sad," Barry said, "I wish I would've known about the financial status Cait's in... Cisco, are you-"

"Livin' the life as a grocer," he said. "Honestly? Its not a bad job! I get paid enough to live comfortably, and I think Caitlin does too."

"Yeah, she seems really happy here," Iris smiled.

"I guess I feel guilty... like I should be helping her and you, Cisco," said Barry.

"That's why we love you, dude," Cisco smiled. "You're the champ for a reason."

"Yeah, I'm so proud to call you my brother," Iris beamed.

Caitlin then came back with their lemonades. "Do you guys need a few more minutes, or are you ready to order?"

"I think we're ready," Barry said, looking around. "Uh.. Iris?"

"Oh, yeah," Iris said.

They then ordered their food, and Caitlin was still smiling as happily as ever. "Alright guys, you're food will be out in just a minute!"

"Thank you so much, Cait," Barry smiled.

"Aww, you're welcome bud!" she beamed, before walking off back to the kitchen to deliver their orders.

"At least she seems happy," said Barry, smiling. "I know when Caitlin gets happy about something, she gets really happy about it."

"Yeah, she seems really happy," Cisco nodded.

After the group had finished eating, Cisco and Iris went off to go pay for the meal (they had agreed to split the bill after arguing like couples do), Barry was charged with leaving the tip.

And he felt bad leaving a small one... and he did have a bit of spare cash on hand...

He decided to write a quick note to assure Caitlin this was hers, and left a twenty dollar bill for her to get.

He smiled brightly, knowing she deserved every penny, and walked out to go reunite with Cisco and Iris.

* * *

The next morning, Barry and Cisco were pleased to see Caitlin click-clack (**this term fits Caitlin well and I love it XD**) into the lab with a huge smile on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood," Cisco observed. "What's up, Caitlin?"

"Oh, nothing..." Caitlin sighed happily. "Well, okay - someone, who I can't seem to remember, tipped me 20 dollars yesterday."

"Woah!" Cisco exclaimed. "That's a... that's a big tip!"

"M-hmm!" the doctor/waitress nodded. "And of course, I tried to find him to give him it back... but the guy was already gone. I didn't even think he had meant it for me, but next to it, there was a little note that read: 'Best service ever. You're an incredible waitress', with a smiley face."

"Seems like you've got a bit of an admirer!" the engineer chuckled. "Hey, I gotta go work on something real quick. Brb."

Cisco then took off out the hall, and Caitlin noticed Barry was being awfully quiet...

She then decided to click-clack over to him, and rub him on his shoulders.

"Oh, thank you," Barry smiled, looking up at her. "What's this for?"

"Barry... you didn't have to do that," Caitlin sighed, not able to hide the smile on her face.

"Well, I did," Barry said, "you've done so much for me... its time I started doing more for you. Both of us are gonna benefit from this friendship whether you like it or not, Cait."

Caitlin gave him a pointed look, but with a sprinkle of amusement tossed in.

"...Right, that came out more threatening than I intended it to," nodded Barry, "sorry..."

Caitlin giggled. "You're totally fine, Barry. I will pay you back though..."

"Well, don't do it in cash," he said.

Then, he spun around in his chair, stood up, and held her hand in his own.

"Dinner this weekend if you're free?" he asked.

Caitlin smiled, and pecked his cheek. "Its a date," she winked.

As the day continued, neither of them could stop smiling...

They loved their jobs.

* * *

**That was... that was surprisingly fun to do! I really REALLY enjoyed writing that story... :O :O :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed it too! My next Snowbarry oneshot will be called: Pajama Day. As I said to Write-To-You, make of that what you will. XD As always, please drop a review and let me know what you thought! Love ALL of you! Thank you so much for reading! :D**


End file.
